In the field of software applications, including but not limited to software related to statistical analysis, there is a need and desire to demonstrate a functionality of the software application for one or more purposes. The functionality of the software application may need to be demonstrated to verify that the software functions as it is designed to function. The demonstration may be conducted for the benefit of a software designer, developer, or administrator, or for a potential customer interested in procuring the software application. In an effort to thoroughly test the software application, a set or sets of data may be provided to software application for consumption thereby.
In some situations, actual historical data relating to a business or other entity may be obtained that corresponds to the type and scope of data that a software application can consume while being verified. However, such data is often closely related to a business or other entity, confidential and/or proprietary, not easily modified (if even permissible), and possibly not up-to-date.
Accordingly, in some contexts, there may exist a desire to generate time based data conforming to well-defined data patterns that reflect real-world behavior(s)